Zelman
:"The sun also shines upon the wicked" - CuartaEspada Zelman , known by his full name as Zelman Vázquez (ゼルマンバスケス, Zeruman Basukesu), is probably one of the last remaining Soberano and was a Knight of the Los Caballero de Sangre (during the events of Bleach:BloodLust) Leader and founder of a group called Nueva Sangre (Bleach Generation 3) , as well as being affiliated with the former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Magatsuhi. After being out of the scene for a long time, the thought-to-be dead Zelman becomes active once more. Appearance A man with mid height, Zelman's primary appearance is a man with gray eyes and black hair. He wears black clothes and in his neck, a cross necklace can be seen. He has pale skin and he does not show any emotions. It should be noted that his eye color changes form gray to red depending on his emotions. Zelman's older form, during the time of the Soberano, was a man with long straight hair and red eyes. The necklace can still be seen from him. Overall, Zelman's older appearance is same as a traditional vampire. After many years a new Zelman appeared, he has a different appearance, now taking the form a young male with long hair and red eyes. He wears white clothing. Personality Zelman is a soft spoken man with a cold gaze and killing tongue. He is a good speaker and he could convince almost anyone to bend to his will. He does not believe in hope. He will do anything just to finish what he has planned. He does not care how many he will betray, how many he will kill, just to make sure he gets all what he wants. History Zelman was once a Knight of the Soberano during the time of the Second War, he was the main antagonist of that time, having joined forces with the Dimago to attain his goals. Although he has failed and died at the process, the Dark Lord, which the Dimago serves offered Zelman a chance to live again, he agreed to this but later betrayed the Dark Lord, he fought him and tricked him , eventually winning and gaining most of the Dark Lord's powers. He is known to have formed a group called Nueva Sangre, a group of all the remaining Soberano that will attempt to take over the world once more. His own reason for creating the group was to be the ruler of everything and he will not care how many he will step upon just to make sure his goals will push through. In pursuing his goals, he decided to work with the former Captain-Commander Magatsuhi, as he implies that all his plans will start with the downfall of the Shinigami, in addition, Zelman is not completely loyal to Magatsuhi, and he will not even hesitate to betray him if he gets on his way, but for now, he will work with him. In a long time skip, Zelman, who was thought to be dead begins to become active again, with more plans in his head. Powers & Abilities He has extraordinary powers, even for a Soberano. He can kill hollows, knock off low-level Shinigami to Vice Captain class by just standing next to them. Aside from this, he has shown different abilities. Overpowering Spiritual Energy: A prominent trait of Zelman is his devastating spiritual energy, he said that if he tried to hide 90% of his spiritual pressure, others will sense a standard Captain-level reiatsu. He could simply overpower weaker opponents by just standing beside them. Keen Intellect: Zelman can easily determine the weakness of an opponent in just a couple of minutes. He could easily determine this even during a fight. Expert Manipulator: Zelman could easily bend and convince people with weak will to follow his orders. He is known to be an expert in manipulating individuals. Soberano Powers Immortality: A prominent trait of Soberano is that they could not die by aging. Although they could be killed in battle, this would really be hard, killing blows will only appear to them as scratches, only devastating techniques could hurt them badly. Extreme Regeneration: He has shown the ability to regenerate quickly, even faster than most Soberano. He could regenerate limbs even though they are disintegrated, cut, or blasted. Only weakness of this is that he could not be slashed in the wounded part while regenerating, this will cause further damage to him. Tajo de Sangre (Blood Slash): A powerful crimson colored attack made of the user's own blood. This ability is shown by all Soberano. One of Zelman's variation of this technique is charging his slash to become more devastating and can hit a larger area. His Tajo de Sangre is rare, for as it is colored Deep Violet. His Tajo de Sangre is more powerful than the ordinary one. The most powerful variation of this is called Guadaña de Sangre (Blood Scythe) which is only shown by Zelman. Hoja de sangre (lit. Blood Blade): An energy sword that covers one's arm. This move is not shown by Zelman, but as a master of all Soberano-related techniques, he must know this. Guadaña de Sangre : The most powerful variation of Tajo de Sangre. This technique is only shown by Zelman so far. This move is a combination of both Tajo de Sangre and Hoja de Sangre. This will create a scythe-like energy blade instead of a sword. A swing form this weapon will produce multiple Tajo de Sangre and a direct hit will cause major damage. However this technique requires alot of energy and blood from the user. It's color is Deep Violet, but possibly this is only Zelman's version, the regular must be colored red. Solapa Master (lit. Flaps): This is the Soberano's version of Shunpo, and Sonido. Their movement dosen't actually make a flapping noise but the named it due to the flapping of an angel's wings; at least according to the Espada Leader. Zelman can use this to appear almost like teleporting from one area to another within half a second. Protector de Sangre (lit. Blood Shield): Similar to Tajo de Sangre this attack is made of the user's blood. It seems to be able highly potent attacks that would normally severley damage the target if not blocked. Zelman's shield is colored Deep Violet and has more defense. Resistance to Kido: his kind is immune to Kido. Zanpakutō Previous Zanpakutō Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Soberano